Ascendant Dragons
The Ascendant Dragons are dragons that represent the aspects of dragons. The original Ascendant Dragons were formed within Luna, the moon of the world until she cracked open, and the dragons were born. Unlike most deities, the Ascendant Dragons are not immortal, but rather they are extraordinarily long-lived. Other dragons are capable of ascending to godhood when one of the Ascendant Dragons are killed or die. Two dragons have died of old age — Cienet and Nox — though only one has been replaced. Nox died, but as his state of being was Rot, he continued to exist and maintain his power, thus avoiding being replaced. Two dragons remain who were among the first to emerge from Luna, Nox and Akaros. Members * Bahamut, the Protector * Tiamat, the Mother * Nox, the Rot * Culumog, the Gullet * Iermora, the Clever * Akaros, the Destroyer * N'viroth, the Hoard * Zamai, the Patient * Cienat, the Nurturing * Anghadym, the Savage Domains Bahamut Bahamut', '''the Protector is the father of metallic dragons and represents the draconic instinct to protect weaker creatures than themselves. While rare among other kinds of dragons, those that follow Bahamut consider this instinct their highest calling. He is also the Ascendant Dragon of Justice and teaches dragons to act fairly in all of their dealings with each other and other creatures, while punishing those that do not. '''Tiamat' Tiamat, the Mother is the tyrannical mother of dragons. She represents the absolute authority and hierarchy of dragons amongst each other as well as their assumed dominion over lesser creatures. She teaches that lesser creatures exist only to exalt dragons, and dragons in turn exist only to exalt her. Tiamats have always ascended from red dragons, though theoretically they could be from any color. An ascending Tiamat undergoes a transformation in which she subjugates and subsumes the other dragons that will become her additional heads. Nox Dragons are powerful even in death, and Nox, the Rot exemplifies this trait. Dragon bones and scales are used in some of the most powerful artifacts throughout the ages, and Nox represents the tendency to not merely die. There has only been one Nox. Appropriately, they died of old age long ago, but remained Nox and has not needed to be replaced. He is one of the two remaining firsts, the other being Akaros. Culumog Culumog, the Gullet represents draconic hunger and the desire for food. Culumogs have been dragons of many colors, but have always been renowned for their gluttony. Iermora Iermora, the Clever is the draconic penchant for puzzles. She values clever conversationalists, riddle masters, and word play. She finds dullards and directness offensive and will generally not engage with another being that cannot at least hold her attention. She is the most well-traveled of the Ascendant Dragons, ever seeking new and interesting things. Akaros Akaros, the Destroyer is the draconic aspect of destruction. One of the most violent aspects, Akaros flings himself into conflict before considering the consequences. Luckily for the Akaros, he is rarely the one who has to bear the brunt of those consequences. Akaros' immense power means that he is the only one to have existed, and is one of the two firsts still remaining, the other being Nox. N'viroth N'viroth, the Hoard is the draconic desire for treasure and shinies. N'viroth directs dragons to amass wealth in whatever form they can, preferably in coins, gems, and valuable artifacts. Easily the greediest of dragons, each N'viroth has perished when the would-be new N'viroth decided they wanted the hoard for their own. Zamai Zamai, the Patient is the understanding of daconic longevity and the knowledge that many problems can simply be outlived. Zamai is also known as the dreamer because, when seeking an audience with Zamai, one usually finds them asleep. Cienat Cienat, the Nurturing is concerned with the next generation of dragons. She teaches that the young are the most valuable resource and that they should be trained to even greater heights so that the dragons' role in the world can be fulfilled. She does not favor good or evil dragons, demanding only that they become their best selves. Anghadym Anghadym, the Savage is the draconic belief that it is not nearly enough to defeat your enemies, but you must destroy them utterly. They are brutality and ferocity, and their aggression is why dragons are ultimately feared throughout the realms. They teach to cross a dragon is to not merely make an enemy, but to court oblivion. Trivia * "Dragons are typically patient because they're sleeping. Zamai's also known as the dreamer. Some of her dragons are, technically, imaginary." (Akaros, OOS 10.)